


the best person i’ve ever met

by softelmax



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaz is a perfectionist and 13 just wants to go to bed and cuddle, just two gals being soft girlfriends, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: Yaz stays up way too late studying and 13 just wants to cuddle.





	the best person i’ve ever met

Yaz sighed in frustration and slammed her heavy textbook shut. She was 5 seconds away from throwing both it and her pencil as hard as she could against the wall.

She had spent the last 4 hours studying for her exam and understood absolutely none of it. One of the cons of traveling with the best person you’ve ever met, was that you missed a lot of study time. The doctor was good at getting everyone back on earth in time for their appointments, but Yaz had been so mystified by this whole new life that she’d slacked off on studying in between. She still had a 98% in the class but was hoping to break 100 with this exam. But first she needed to memorize the penal codes in front of her.

She opened her book back up and underlined a phrase, rereading it for the 5th time. She was so focused on the reading that she didn’t notice light footsteps on the stairs behind her.

“Yaz? You’re still up?”

She turned around to face the doctor, who was wearing an odd mixture of men’s batman boxer briefs and a lace silk camisole. Something only her girlfriend could look cute in.

“Unfortunately. I have the test tomorrow.”

“We’re in a time machine, I can drop you off a week before the test if you’d like. Please come to bed darling, you look exhausted”

Yaz sighed and rubbed her eyes. She WAS exhausted but felt a slight sense of guilt.

“I don’t know... it feels like cheating”

“Am i giving you the answers?

“No b-“

“Sooo it’s not cheating. It’s my fault anyways, I’ve been awfully distracting”

If she wasn’t so tired, Yaz would’ve laughed. The doctor did not like being ignored for a book. She had been acting like a child, doing reckless stuff and trying to get her attention in mildly dangerous and highly annoying ways. But it always worked. And she didn’t stay mad long after the doctor flashed her the sad puppy face.

“I still need to study, I can’t get a bad grade on thi-“

but before she could finish her sentence, the doctor leaned over and kissed her neck.

Yaz tried her best to keep her train of thought, trying to ignore the scent of vanilla shampoo and custard creams invading her senses.

“I won’t have time to study tomorrow an-“ She tried again fruitlessly. She managed to only get half of her sentence in before the doctor kissed her neck again while wrapped her arm around Yaz’s waist.

“You really can’t get away with this. Not again”

The doctor looked up, grinning mischievously.

“Get away with what?” She said innocently, leaning in close enough so that Yaz could feel her breath.

Yaz opened her mouth to say something else but before she could get a single syllable out, The doctor leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Her head spun. So

much in fact, that at first she barely noticed the doctor reaching behind her. In the time it took Yaz’s rational brain to start functioning again, the doctor had hoisted her upright and picked her up bridal style.

As tiny as she looked, she was seriously strong. Yaz has seen her lift heavier TARDIS parts and building materials than even Ryan could. So she easily

scooped Yaz up and started walking

back up the steps.

“My book...”Yaz attempted.

“We’ll get it in the morning”

“but-“

The doctor somehow managed to kiss her while walking. Very effectively shutting her up. 

The door to The Doctor’s room opened on it’s own as they approached it and she set her down on the bed.

“Are you trying to seduce me into sleeping?”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe”

The doctor turned the light out, leaving the only source of light the glow in the dark stars glued to her ceiling.

Yaz felt her crawl onto the bed and slide in next to her.

She shifted until they were face to face. She felt her breath on her face.

Without saying a word, the doctor moved closed and gently moved Yaz’s head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. One hand on her side and the other running through Yaz’s long brown hair.

“If I fail it’s all your fault”

“A responsibility I am willing to take when it’s no longer 1 am.”

And so both women drifted off to sleep, The doctor’s grip never loosening on the best person _she’s_ ever met. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but i couldn’t sleep and decided to write a cute oneshot of my favorite space lesbians because i haven’t written for this fandom in a WHILE  
-clara (@/awkwardtimelady on tumblr)


End file.
